funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Steel Sentinels
Well even if it isn't truly confirmed by J-Mods, that piece of evidence is sufficient, I believe. After all, if AoG had a page before it was released, I believe this may as well. Aryogaton 02:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) boomerang I found a hidden achievement called boomerang: destroy the sentinel who just destroyed you, while they are gloating (rated only) but I am uncertain how do add it. if you read this, please add it for me.‎ fire b ird 16:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Perfection Would someone please delete the perfection achievement...thats a pixelate achievement... I would do it myself but I don't know how. (Also, if someone knows how to make it so that my sig is different for this wiki...that would be very appreciated) --Long Live Armadyl] 02:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : It is also a steel Sentinels Achievement, so why delete it? Powdinet 12:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) The Big Red Button and Diamond Sentinel I'm not sure how to add these 2 hidden achievements on, the new achievement table system seems very, very fail, but The Big Red Button is kill 4 people, including yourself with a nuke (rated only), and Diamond Sentinel is win 500 rated games collecting 50 tags from 25 different catagories. These aren't the exact descriptions, I don't know the actual ones, but they are real achievements which must be added. They could actually be the real descriptions, anyway you have fun now. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 11:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :It's not that fail actually; just create the article for the achievement and it will automatically appear on the table. Click Steel Sentinels/Achievement:The Big Red Button and Steel Sentinels/Achievement:Diamond Sentinel. Create the article and check other achievement articles if you don't know how to format it. Hope I helped. =) 19118219 Talk 14:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind...I did it myself after finding out how you found out about them. ;) 19118219 Talk 14:53, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Ye but if it exists already, then how do you change the text? Coz I tried to input data on how to get Fissure Finisher on Arcanists, I did it on the actual achievement page, but it did not show on the Arcanists page. Cache, perhaps? ::You can force a refresh by appending ?action=purge to the end of the url. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Page Organisation I've made a start with this page, particularly with regards to the Sentinel Configuration menu. We still need information on the Campaigns and the various controls for the game. As much as I'd love to continue with this myself, I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I'm relying on other editors to see what I'm aiming at with the stuff I've done so far. Have fun everyone! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. I guess I could do some of the descriptions and images, but I'm not totally sure about the subpages and campaigns. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 22:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll take a whack with the campaigns. I'll experiment with different layouts and stuff like that. I'll focus on the training missions first. --Lore master 02:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Great! I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:42, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I would like a bit of help, if anyone knows what components you get when you complete a mission in the Iolian Incident campaign, since i completed everyone of them expect for the last one that'll be great. --Lore master 03:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Slingshot Achievement Hey, there's a secret achievement called Slingshot,you must: "Destroy a sentinel that has four times the tech value than that of your own(Rated only)". I did it with a default slave, destroying a scorpion. I don't know how to get the icon for it though, if someone could instruct me so I can add it that's be great. Also, the reward is 300 orb points and 3 orb coins, just though I'd throw that in there. --Archmayge 04:20, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :The way I do it is to click on another achievement from the same game, click Edit, copy the contents, change the URL to the name of the achievement I'm adding, create the page, paste, and then edit appropriately. You may prefer to use . I've created the page for you, but if you could upload some images that would be great. See FunOrb Wiki:Image Policy for instructions. OrbFu 08:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to add that the Steel Sentinels large images do not need transparency as Jagex have added a black background around them. =) 19118219 Talk 10:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::: :P OrbFu 20:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::OrbFu has a point - or rather, an emoticon - not everyone uses a dark theme. And we don't even have a black background - it's #111, I believe, which is just far enough away from true black to look ugly. TimerootT • C • 21:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Aik's point was that the achievements use the full 128x128 pixels with no transparency, so it's safe to export them as pngs without transparency. I don't think we should modify them to replace the black border with transparency. And FWIW they look fine on a white background. OrbFu 23:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ¿??????¿ i would like to book this page for edits tomorrow at 12.30 Pm BST 8/10/2009 until 2.30 am please. planned edits,more item info and photos. Cheers! Apollo Darkour :You don't have to book a page for editing, you can edit at any time you feel that information is missing from an article. Just make sure that the information is correct, thanks! Mythix. Flag through Plasma Master Achievements Perhaps these are similar to Ballistic Master is some way possible, like hit a target 10 times with railgun or something like that. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:27, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :That would have been a good prediction. Alan • Talk 05:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Components of Valhalla All I know from a friend with Valhalla is: Weapons: Fusion Lance(Melee) Destructor Missiles (Obviously, missiles) plasma cannons (plasma version of heavy cannons). That's all, I'll ask about the head and arm, etc. when he logs on next. Just thought that should be added, lol =P Weird achievement names I just logged on my free account, and in Achievements online it says that flag master to plasma master are all f2p except rocket master. But when i looked ingame, i saw these achievements: Tag Rampage, Gunning for Tags, Fusion Tag, Tagged It and Team Tagger. I guess that these are the same as Flag Master-Plasma Master. --BeyPokéDig 11:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I've also noticed this too. Why must Jagex make things so complicating? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 13:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::those are probably achievements involving "tags" ::::A whole load of the achievement names in the article are now wrong. The ones on the website have changed to match the ones in-game. 21:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Perfect Tag I have the Perfect tag, but I can't seem to get it onto Wiki, can someone inform me on how to do so? :Use for uploading pictures, sounds, and movies. If you want a lot of files at once, use . You can acces bot of them from the little dark black box in the left column of the screen - "Upload image" or "Add image" for the first one, and "Multi-upload" for the second one. TimerootT • C • 20:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, Thank-you,I got it uploaded. -Alan 21:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I uploaded it and Aik Hui fixed it to make it better, but someone eles reverted it and now I can't seem to get it back.-Alan 01:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::there is one tag missing, does anyone know what that missing one is? Master of War Achivement There is currently two "Master of War" achivements in the table the bottom. I'm pretty sure that's a mistake. -Alan 01:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :This is because of some technical error that was caused when Jagex renamed the achievement from "Destroyer" and the page was moved. It should fix itself soon. 19118219 Talk 09:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, Ok. Thanks for the info. Alan • Talk 21:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Achievement Table After the series of "Collect 100...tags in Rated games" achievements (and Master of War) were moved, the achievement table hasn't updated for me in more than a whole day. How long does it usually take? 19118219 Talk 02:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :You can purge it. Also, they may have been incorrectly made. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 04:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::It is simply not working, purged, force refresh, it needs to be changed again, stop waiting, it will not change. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::I just tried removing the table, then replacing it, but no luck. I really don't know what the problem is here... :-S Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I've just worked out what the problem is! The Name field in the moved achievements hadn't been updated. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah. My bad. =\ 19118219 Talk 17:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Why is there 2 Master of Wars? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::There was another achievement page, which had Master of War in the name field. I've deleted it as a duplicate. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Non-memb max tech lvl i think i have the highest nonmember tech lvl: 6100 requires: hurricane, orical head, thunderblade arm, turret mounting, 2x rail repeater, 2x plasma spray, 6 x speed loader/reactive armor/reinforced armor (all 3 have same tech value) can anyone make better with only nonmember stuff? --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 05:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :You will notice this is just below the Advanced tech range. This was Jagex's way of cleverly preventing free-to-players in Advanced battles. ;) 19118219 Talk 07:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah Advanced is 6150+, I tried it out yesterday with my stuff. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I found out that advanced is 6125+. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 10:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Make that 6112+. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 10:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Energized Armour It does not actually recharge shields, it reduces damage from energy weapons, but requires the shield to function properly, the description in the game is just not a very good one.--Long Live Armadyl 15:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : Energised armour does recharge your shield when you take damage. 17:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::yes, any energy needing weapons your opponent uses on you are weakened and have that energy given to shield, then shield blocks some of energy attack. the more max shield you have the more it drains from attacks.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Another Hidden Achievement I've been hearing something of that there is 1 more hidden achievement? Does anyone know anything about this? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I haven't, wonder what it is? Abyssal 9000 :I'm pretty sure it has something to do with tags, because it's just after all the "Collect 100 X tags" achievements online. (Just before Iron Sentinel) 19118219 Talk 09:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I saw someone with an achivement that's not on the wiki. I'm pretty sure it's a tag achivement we don't have. Alan • Talk 03:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Firing Arc I was thinking someone should find the firing arc for each component and then have it displayed next to the component's weapon list, so people have an idea of what to expect for that. I haven't unlocked everything so I wouldn't be much help for that...but it's just an idea, I suppose. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 04:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) : This is something I intend to do eventually, the problem is that the firing arcs differ per slot on some components. It would probably be better just to add arc degrees in the Weapons column. Hay 14:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :: That's not a bad idea. There would have to be some sort of reference pictures or something for it, though, I would think. A legend or key, if you will, to what each of the degrees translated to. I mean, there are only a select number of different arcs. It looks like straight up could be 0, right could be 90, straight down could be 180...and then anything inbetween could be measured in increments of 30 (it looks like it splits each 90-degree segment into thirds). Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 16:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) - Check that, there are a few 45s in there. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 17:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Firing Arc depends on where the weapon is placed. All weapons can fire anywhere, however where they are sitted on the sentinel restricts them. If you hover over the weapons equipped, a line will link to the area where the weapon will be installed on the sentinel. If it was a Scorpion for example, the Ordanance slot on it's back is able to fire directly up because it has nothing in the way, it's on top, but cannot fire down. Making a table of all possiblies would be impossible as all the different places and possibilities there are would be thousands. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, the firing arc is dependent entirely on the slot itself, given by the component (be it head, arm, or shoulder). I've been finding the different arcs from the components I have, and the possibilities are FAIRLY narrowed-down. I have about 11 saved as images right now. (I don't have all the mechs obtained, so someone will need to check for further angles.) If someone wouldn't mind setting up a template and telling me how to get images onto this site (or at least if someone would do it themselves), then we could get this going. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 17:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Adding images is second from the right on the editing tools above the box. I suggest the Firing arc column is put after the Weapons column in the components table. Hay 01:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Zack and I discussed how to add firing arcs at length in game today and we believe the best solution would be to add a firing arc column after the Weapons column which would just be straight data (eg. 0-90˚, 45-135˚). Below the components table an extra table will be added depicting all the common arcs. Any thoughts? Hay 08:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Definitely a good idea. The game uses the little circles with coloured arcs that provide an instant visual definition - if there was more than 1 for a slot for different weapons then jsut put them all in. Obviously more work, & numeric degrees would work for a start.Aloysiusgaul 22:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Missing Component The "Shoulder Pack" component for the Turtle sentinel is missing. If someone would fill that in, that would be a bit better for completion. ;) Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 04:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) - My mistake. Guess the Golem and Turtle have the same default. Fixed that. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 07:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Babel can use Nuke! Just had to say that babels can either use the Golem class nuke, or a variation of it. Either way, I keep getting nuked by that damn babel! :Actually, that's probably the experimental reactor exploding when the babel is destroyed. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Campains I have completed 9 levels out of 10 in both campain modes. I will test the times to see the times required for the levels without it so far. Alan • Talk 03:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Icon Requirements I think one of the final things that needs to be put on the page to tie things up is some sort of table that displays the requirements for all the different levels of the icon that you get in the lobby. To be honest, I don't know any of these myself, but I'd be happy to help update the page if people can help me in obtaining the knowledge. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 16:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :The Lobby Icon next to your name depends on how many Orb Points worth of achievements you have on this game alone. This is the only current valid theory, it may be incorrect, but it's been tested that it's nothing to do with missions, campaigns, stars, sentinels, tech values or the number of achievements you have. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 10:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::This I'm aware of. I also know that it takes specific tasks to obtain each upgraded version of the icon. I was wondering who knows the specifics - I know Hay knows a few, but we're unsure of the rest. Zack Buster - The Coming Curse 16:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I remember that my icon got better without getting any achievements by playing campaigns. I dont know if it is because of the parts they unlock or only for finishing them. Erzmeister 17:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Different bonuses? Do some items that give bonuses give different bonuses depending on the chassis? The Atmospheric Wing on a Golem with no other parts increases its thrust from 40% to 200%, for a 160% difference. However, the Atmospheric Wing on an Aquila with no other parts increases its thrust from 135% to 300%, for a 165% difference, or from 85% to 220% on a Commando, for a 135% difference. The Gravity Nullifier increases jump from 90% to 160% on an Aquila with no other parts, for a 70% difference, but only from 100% to 160% on a Valhalla, for a 60% difference. I don't think any jump or thrust changes can be represented as a single number at all, given this evidence. --Jackmcbarn 14:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC)